


waking up different

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: remus wakes up and finds out he's not what he was when he was awake.warnings: vampires, mentions of blood, mentions of dying, offscreen being turned into a vampire, blunt speech, swearing, mild panic, food mentions, possibly something else
Relationships: intruality - Relationship, remus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	waking up different

Remus’ eyes snapped open. He didn’t remember falling asleep, so waking up was a surprise. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was laying on some sort of hard surface, probably concrete, and a faint but persistent buzzing sound. 

Something beside him moved, and there was suddenly a face right above his.

“Oh my goodness gracious, it worked!”

“What worked?” Remus mumbled, still very confused.

The person grimaced, and Remus very clearly registered that those were fangs in their mouth where his canines should be.

“You’re not going to like this…” they said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I’m a vampire, aren’t I?” His voice was completely calm, which matched what he was feeling inside.

“What? I mean, yes, but why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“Well, I mean, it is what it is. Plus, being a monster is pretty fucking cool, don’t you think?” Remus sat himself up, and the person moved out of his way. Now that he was able to get a good view of the other person, he could see that they had golden-blonde hair and huge, circular glasses, and a light gray, bloody jacket. They were very thin and pale, but they had a light smattering of freckles across their face. Remus would describe them as “cute” if not a little normal.

“Um… No?”

“Oh. Well, my name is Remus.”

The person looked a bit shocked. “I’m Patton, but are we really going to gloss over the fact that you’re a vampire now? Do you even want to question  _ why _ I turned you?”

“I mean, there’s a lot of blood on you, and…” He looked down at himself. “Even more on me, so I’m gonna assume I was about to die. Thanks for saving me.”

“You’re welcome?”

“So what do we do now?”

Patton startled. “We?”

“I certainly can’t go back to living my normal life after this,” Remus said plainly. “And I assume that you’re not just going to leave me to figure this shit out on my own. Unless you were, but you don’t seem like that much of a dick.”

“No! I mean, I don’t really know what I was going to do, but I wouldn’t just leave you to die! That would be terrible…” Patton curled in on themself a bit, and Remus felt a bit bad for his bluntness.

He sighed and placed his hand on Patton’s shoulder. "We're outcasts, you and I. That means we have to stick together now. We're not alone."

“Sticking together sounds… nice,” they agreed.

“Great! How about we go to my place, and we can talk things through over coffee?”

Patton nodded. “That would be great.”


End file.
